Song Fiction: Daughter of Evil
by GirlDatSigndUp1HrB4NewYear
Summary: A song fiction about Daughter of Evil. May contain a moral lesson. R&R Yeah, I know it sucks but please, read it!


**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no chouten ni kunrin suru wa yowai juuyon no oujo-sama**

**Once upon a time, there was a 14-year old queen who reigned at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom**

Rin Kagamine, a fourteen-year old girl, who has no parents, no experience in ruling a kingdom. She had everything—except for a real family containing her parents, siblings, and the truth of her life—including a kingdom which she had had turned savage and ruthless by the means of her sloppy skills and having no experience in shaping a kingdom into a kingdom which is peaceful and harmless.

**Kenran-gouka na choudohin kao no yoku nita meshitsukai aiba no namae no JOSEFIN subete ga subete kanojo no mono**

**With gorgeous and luxurious furniture, a servant whose face strongly resembled hers, and an adored horse named Josephine, the girl held ownership over everything**

Rin had the best furniture in the whole kingdom, there was the luxurious silk that covered some furniture, gorgeous decorations on tables, countertops and walls. She had a servant who looked like her—although the truth was not and had not been revealed to her, her servant was her twin brother, but sadly, they got separated due to the king and queen's orders to banish the one with a birthmark on his back. She had a very much adored horse whom she named Josephine, the horse had always been in the stables but it was took out whenever the young queen decided to ride it.

**Okane ga tarinaku natta nara gumin domo kara shiboritore watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa shukusei shite shimae**

**If she should ever need more money, she'd just wring more from her foolish populace. If there should be anybody revolting against her, she'd just order them purged out of her sight.**

She always ordered her servant, Len Sakine-who had been adopted when they got separated before by Leon Sakine, who too, had been adopted when he was young—to go to her foolish people in her kingdom and get their money to be used for her and her kingdom's expenses. And if the people revolt against her, she also orders Len to either put them in the cells to be executed or to be used as a servant, and if she does not like the service given to her by her prisoner, they die with no mercy from the queen.

"**Saa, hizamazukinasai" Aku no hana karen ni saku azayaka na irodori de mawari no aware na zassou wa aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku **

"**Now kneel before me!" A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most brilliant colors. Those pitiful weeds around her, ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer**.

"Now, kneel before me! Praise me as queen of the Kingdom of Yellow!" she shouted on the balcony, amused with all the people bowing before her. She knew this wouldn't last long, yet she tried to endure these moments as she blooms and as they wilt and become a part of her that makes her stronger.

**Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa umino mukou no aoi hito dakedomo kare wa kingoku no midori no onna ni hitomebore**

**The tyrannical queen was in love with a person of blue on the other side of the sea. However, he was taken at first sight with a girl of green in the neighboring nation.**

She leaned closer to the window, seeing a man of blue_, Is_ _this love at first sight? Are my eyes deceiving me? Am I in a dream?_, She thought to herself, whilst pinching her cheek to ensure she was not dreaming, although when her eyes saw a maiden of green, frustration, vengeance, jealousy, anger and hatred came to her all at once.

**Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama aru hi daijin o yobidashite shizuka na koe de iimashita "Midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"**

**The queen, frenzied by her jealousy, assembled her ministers one day, and said to them in a quiet voice, "Annihilate the nation of green"**

She thought quickly of a plan, then a smile crept on her face, called her ministers at once and whispered as quietly and clearly as she could, "Annihilate the nation of green, for their ruler has angered your queen very much"

**Ikuta no ie ga yaki haraware ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa oujo ni wa todokanai**

**Countless houses were reduced to ashes, and countless lives were lost. The grief of the suffering people, however were unable to reach the queen's ears.**

Len quickly went to the kingdom of green, got his fire and put it near a tree, beside it, and then, the next thing he knew, he had ruined a kingdom. He knew that his and Rin's lives were connected he knew most of the truth, his step-sister, Meiko Sakine, had told him about it. When the queen saw the burning kingdom, she was well pleased although Len was not quite pleased, but guilty.

"**Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa" Aku no hana karen ni saku kuruoshii irodori de totemo utsukushii hana na no ni aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai**

"**Oh my, it's my snack time" A flower of ****evil blooms sweetly in the most maniacal colors. Although she was quite a beautiful flower, ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns.**

"Oh my, it's time for my snack" she said while looking at her beautiful grandfather clock which stated it was three o'clock, the time she ate brioche, her favourite snack which Len always made and gave to her. She was a beautiful girl, although untouchable because of her protection and strictness.

**aku no oujo o taosubeku tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru ugou no karera o hikiiru wa akaki yoroi no onna kenshi**

**The queen of evil must be overthrown, so the people finally rose up to her. The one leading the mobs was a swordswoman wearing a red armor**.

"She must be overthrown! She must be gone!" A woman shouted and when everyone agreed to do so, revolt started. Meiko had started it. She was wearing red armor, leading the people to fight their ruler.

**tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda naganen no ikusa de tsukareta**

**heishitachi nado teki de wa nai**

**People's rage, accumulated for so long, had enveloped the entire kingdom. The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war, were no match against the defiant rebels.**

People's anger built up and it was time for them to let it out, the fourteen year-old queen's soldiers were worn out due to all the executing and protecting they did for her. The kingdom fell, the rebels won, the queen was going to be executed.

**tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete kashintachi mo nigedashita**

**kawaiku karen na oujo-sama tsui ni toraerareta**

**Finally, the palace had been surrounded, and the queen's vassals had all fled away. The lovely and sweet-looking queen was at last captured**.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" the helpless queen repeatedly said as she was being taken away from her mansion, put into the cell.

**"kono bureimono!"** **aku no hana karen ni saku** **kanashige na irodori de kanojo no tame no rakuen wa** **aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku**

**"How dare you! What insolence!"**

**A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most wretched colors. Her paradise, built solely for her leisure, ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away.**

Rin realized that her kingdom was only built for her leisure and had ended quickly, she also realized she was foolish because of her ways on building her own country had failed, this had been a failure for both her and her country.

**mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no chouten ni kunrin shite'ta yowai juuyon no oujo-sama**

**Once upon a time,****there was a 14-year-old queen who used to reign at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom.**

Rin Kagamine, a beautiful girl who reigned at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom, knew the whole truth to her life, knew that Len Sakine was adopted by Leon Sakine who was also adopted, became an adopted brother to the woman who led the revolt, Meiko Sakine, and it was clear to her that she was hated even by her own brother, although her brother was the person who loves her most.

**shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan oujo to yobareta sono hito wa hitori rouya de nani o omou**

**Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m., the time when the church's bell would toll. What could she, who was once called the queen, be thinking about in her jail cell alone?**

While she was waiting to be called to be executed, she was thinking, thinking of what? _I would never be loved, even by the man of blue, Kaito Shion, even if I did everything I could to make him love me, he would not. Because of this, I have learned that love is not obtained by vengeance, but by true love that comes to that person, _she thought, then after a few minutes she wept.

**tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite owari o tsugeru kane ga naru minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu ****  
****kanojo wa kou itta**

**Finally, the time had come, as the bell's sound signaled her end. The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd, made such delivery:**

She walked with them, trying to keep it in as if she hadn't cried, the bells rung and she was still afraid even if she knew the true meaning of life: life is hard, life is small, life is problems, life is _love._

**"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa**" **aku no hana karen ni chiru azayaka na irodori de nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume**

**"Oh my, it's snack time." A flower of evil scatters pitiably in the most brilliant colors. Later on, people would talk about her this way: "Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!"**

"Oh, time for snacks" she said before the blade went to her neck and blood scattered on the pavement she was on. Kaito ran to her but when he realized he was too late, he shouted, "No!" Then all of a sudden, all the people looked at him and when he looked beside him, he saw Len had tears streaming down her face.

And from that day onwards, people talked about her in tales ad called her " Evil's Daughter" or the "Daughter of Evil"

**A/N Did you like it? R&R!**

**I would like to do a shoutout to:**

**HoACatLover**

**Sibunaismylife**

**For being the first to review on "Best Friends?"**


End file.
